A guitar is a musical instrument that is played with the use of a musician's hand. Normally, a musician drapes the guitar over their shoulder and the strings of the guitar are available along the frets for active musical engagement. The typical guitar player when performing a live performance places the guitar on a guitar stand during breaks. Further some individuals may store their guitar on a guitar stand at home. A typical guitar stand is a tripod arrangement with a backing to allow placement of the guitar. The stand is an essential tool that is used by most guitar owners. However, the guitar stand creates yet another tool or device that must be stored and transported by a typical guitar musician. The guitar stand may take up additional space and some guitar stands are bulky to handle.
It's the object of the present invention to provide an attachable guitar stand that attaches to the guitar and may easily be extended and mounted on the floor along with the guitar creating a convertible guitar rest.